Before Time Was Destroyed'  Lemon  Oneshot
by RikuRoyalty
Summary: This is a lemon that was cut out of my story, 'Before Time Was Destroyed'. The characters within it are the parents of Allen Walker, hope you enjoy.


One Shot – Before Time Was Destroyed – Lemon

Me: Ok, OK, people. Because I wanted to keep 'Before Time Was Destroyed' at a 'T' rated level, I eliminated the sex scene between William and Angelus. I thought it would be OK, but when I reread 'Before Time Was Destroyed' I felt slightly disappointed in not being able to read the sex part. So now, as I am sugar-high, I will write a shortish-longish lemon for your reading pleasures.

* * *

*Angelus*

My eyes were frozen open in shock. What just happened? This wasn't happening; it couldn't be happening! My lips were being touched with something that I couldn't describe. Was this warmth? I couldn't tell. William had taken a course of action that I never would have expected from him. Even after he had seen my wings, he still helped me. Even after he understood that I wasn't human, he still kissed me.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly curved my own lips to meet his kiss. His hand made its way up to my hair and he started brushing it with his fingers. At this, the kiss deepened. I reached my arms so that I was hugging him from the neck. I let my fingers curl themselves within his chestnut hair. He growled a bit as I played with his hair. It wasn't an angry growl, so I continued to play with it.

After about a minute, we both needed to come up for air. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them, to look at Will's face. He also had his eyes closed but I could tell that he was listening to everything I did. His forehead touched mine before he lifted his lids to reveal his sapphire eyes.

I looked up at him with confused eyes as he hesitated. I felt like he was about to say something so I stayed quiet. "Angelus," I shivered as he said my name, there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach as he said it, "Let me take you." My eyes widened at his plea. At first I was a little confused as to what he meant by 'take'.

The realization came to me so suddenly that I flinched. He wanted me. This was probably the most difficult decision I had come to face. If I were to give away my virginity then I would never be able to go to Heaven again. I wouldn't be able to see my fellow angel's again, nor be able to hear the word of God. I would be forced to live on Earth forever, seeing as how angels were immortal.

And yet . . . the man in front of me, a man who had taken my heart, was asking me to stay with him. Even though he probably didn't understand what he was asking. "Will . . ." I started as I looked into his bright eyes. I needed his answer, his resolve. "Are you willing to keep me?" I know I sounded a little desperate but I needed to know.

Will lowered his lips right by my ear and whispered, "Marry me, Angelus." His voice was husky, but his words sunk in deeper than anything I could ever imagine. He was begging me to stay and showing me that he loved me in the only way he knew how. I started shaking in fear as resolve settled itself in my heart. I wanted to be with him. This was my home and I wanted to be with him.

"T-take me, Will," I said nervously. If I could be with him forever, then that was OK with me. Will kissed my neck and rubbed circles on my back to try to calm me down. It worked, but I was shaking a bit. He gently pushed me down so that I was laying on my back as he hovered over me.

He leaned in for a kiss but hesitated just before he reached my lips, "I love you . . ." he whispered before taking them. Those three words broke any doubt I had about doing this.

* * *

~Lemon 3rd Person POV~

The room was dimly lit with the fireplace blazing as a young man laid down a girl so gently that you would think she was made of glass. Her snow-white hair contained a hint of yellow as it reflected the fire's color. He moved over her, starting with her breasts, as he caressed them causing her to yelp out in pleasure. Her pink nipples became erect as he slid his fingers over them. Her moans became more noticeable as he took them within his fingers and squeezed them.

Her shirt was very soon unbutton as his was taken off completely. He moved his head down, kissing her exposed neck and rubbing her breasts. As his lips came in contact with a sensitive spot on her neck, her knee raised slightly in pleasure, right in-between his legs.

He groaned at the sudden contact and started to hasten his movements. Removing one hand from her breast, he slipped his fingers past her waistline and onto that now wet cavern. She bit her lip in an attempt to muffle her erotic sounds but it did little to prevent the moans and gasps that escaped. She moved her raised leg, causing the man to go over the edge and insert his first finger inside of her.

She yelped and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, scared but amazed at how good it felt. He chuckled and put his free arm around her as he continued to move his finger in and out. His reward was a moan from her lips and a slight jerk of her leg. He took her into a kiss, sliding his tongue within and claiming dominance over her. She melted into the kiss, letting him do as he may.

After a minute, the man couldn't take it anymore. He broke the kiss in order to remove her pants completely, giving him a great view of her completely naked. "W-Will," She said, moaning out his name before he raised her legs and moved his head in-between her legs. After nuzzling the inside of her thigh he came to her moist slit. "Will . . . this is . . . embarrassing," said the girl pleading at him to stop staring, but the man was mesmerized by her beauty.

Before long, his mouth was in contact with her slit, startling his sweet angel and allowing her to cry out in pleasure. He stuck his tongue deep inside of her, allowing her to feel him as he lapped up her sweet juices. The taste wasn't anything that he could describe. It was like fruit mixed with honey and another thing he couldn't recognize. He withdrew his mouth, knowing that if he continued his angel wouldn't last very long.

With a swift movement, he removed the rest of his clothing to reveal his swelling member. The girl stared at it in awe and in fright. It was too big! It would never fit inside of her! She looked up at her lover with pleading eyes. He leaned over and kissed her before trying to reassure her, "It will only hurt at first," he said sweetly calming her pounding heart, "Don't worry, love."

He positioned himself over her hole, but watched the girl's gray-blue eyes the entire time. Slowly, so as to not hurt her, he pushed himself inside. The girl bit her lip until it bled and twitched with every inch that was inside of her. Once fully in, the man pulled her close and kissed away her tears. He massaged her back and kissed her neck to try and lessen the pain.

After a minute, her muscles seemed to relax and she nodded, giving him the OK to move. Slowly and gently he pulled out and then thrust back in. She moaned in pain and pleasure but urged him to continue. He did so and after a few more thrusts she had gotten used it. "Will . . . feels good . . ." she whispered; this gave him more courage to move faster.

Her moans were growing louder as he thrust faster and deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed into his ear, sending him over the edge and going at a faster pace. "Angelus . . . I'm . . ." said the man as he came closer to his release. The girl couldn't even say anything as she came close to hers as well. Both the lovers saw white as they came to their release at the same time. He pulled out and collapsed on top her in exhaustion. "I love you," he whispered, although he knew that she was already asleep, but the smile on her lips told him that she loved him as well.

~Lemon End~

* * *

*William*

The morning sun woke me up as it touched my eyes. I blinked and turned my head to see my white-haired angel next to me. I looked down at Angelus who was sleeping next to me with my arm around her. Her milky skin was practically glowing in the sun as her lips were red from kissing all night. Her white hair was sprawled everywhere, sticking to her naked body. I smiled as I pushed back some of her bangs to see her face clearly.

Her breathing was even as her lips were slightly parted. I looked down at her neck to see red marks everywhere. I used my free hand to trace these marks. I felt happiness well up inside of me as I realized that she was mine. I had been alone so much that it felt strange to have someone beside me.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I pulled her closer so that she wouldn't fall off the couch. She didn't wake from my touch but she did relax into it. Last night must have tired her out greatly so it was no wonder that she was still sleeping. I brushed my fingers through her hair as I lost myself in thought. I replayed the events of last night in my mind over and over again so that I wouldn't forget it.

I knew what it meant for Angelus to give up her virginity. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't human, but either way I didn't care. I had lost my virginity to her as well. It was something I was prepared for. I could only hope that I didn't hurt her.

There was a soft sigh to my side and looked over to see Angelus slowly waking up from whatever dream she had. "Good Morning," I whispered in her ear as I kissed her cheek. She smiled before wrapping her arms around me and leaning on my chest. I twirled one of her locks in my fingers as I waited for her to completely wake up.

"Good Morning," she whispered back as she curled up closer to me, "I was scared that it was only a dream." I tightened my hold on her. I was scared of that too. Dreams could trick you through anything and sometimes they were too cruel.

"It wasn't a dream, Angelus." I shifted so that I could see her better, "Now all I need to do is get you a ring." Confusion was showing in her gray eyes.

"Ring?" She asked, sitting up a little so that she was just above me.

I chuckled at her confusion, "If we're going to get married then I would assume that a ring is what we would need." A light crossed her face as her expression went from confusion to utter happiness. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips to which I kissed back.

When we broke apart our lips she leaned her forehead on mine, "I love you, Will." My heart leapt as she said those words so gently. I pulled her in for another kiss, this time a deeper one.

"I love you too."

* * *

Me: Didja like it? I tried to make it more about love then sex.

Friend: It's still perverted.

Me: True . . .


End file.
